Kingdom Hearts: Ice and Dark Version
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: A crossover between Kingdom Hearts and the story Ice and Dark from DNAngel. This story is better than the summary. PLEASE REVIEW! You don't need to know Ice and Dark to read.


**ME: Hey everybody! I have a really good feeling about this story! It came to me when I was reading volume 8 of DNAngel. The story of Ice and Dark can be like the Kingdom Hearts game if you change it a little. Please give this story a chance. It's a crossover, kind of. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. You don't have to know the story Ice and Dark to enjoy the story!**

**The characters might seem OOC. But this is pretty good… at least I think.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the story Ice and Dark from DNAngel.**

Kingdom Hearts: Ice and Dark version

Once, there were three children, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora and Riku were normal village boys while Kairi was a princess, but despite their social classes it didn't stop them from becoming the best of friends. Sora and Kairi were 16 while Riku was 17.

The three of them lived in a town close to an island called Destiny Islands where they would often go to play. Today they were fishing and just relaxing. They were on a cliff-like piece of the island and were sitting on their favorite tree.

"This place is great, isn't it?" Kairi asked sighing happily as the sun began to set on the water making it sparkle.

"Yeah it is," Riku replied, "It's like a place to get away from our troubles back home."

Sora nodded and yawned. But he lost his balance sitting on the tree and fell into the water making a big splash. As soon as he found his way to the surface he shook his head getting the droplets of water out of his eyes and hair. He looked up at his friends and saw they were laughing at him. He blushed and looked down into the water, feeling embarrassed.

Kairi stopped laughing and got off of where she was sitting and went down to him. She held her hand out to him with a smile on her face.

"Get out of the water, Sora. You're going to get a cold," she told him gently. As soon as he reached up and grabbed her hand they both blushed. Sora stood up and looked into her eyes.

"Heh, thanks, Kairi." He said shyly. Kairi continued to look at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked. Kairi shook her head no.

"No, nothing's on your face. You just… you have really pretty eyes…" she said, blushing as she continued to look at them. Sora blushed further and laughed nervously.

"Heh, well, you do too, you know?" she smiled at him and started to lean forward, her face coming closer to his. Riku saw this and frowned as he saw Sora leaning forward as well. It looked like they were trying to kiss. He angrily got up from the tree and jumped down in between them.

"Stop standing there and let's go home," he said angrily, glaring at Sora. "The sun's setting and we need to leave," Kairi frowned.

"It's not dark yet, we can still stay here for a bit," she replied.

"Do you want our parents to worry?" Riku asked, trying to get Sora and Kairi away from each other. Kairi smiled.

"They know where I am and who I'm with. They won't worry," Riku sighed.

"I'm going on a short walk. I'll be right back so don't do anything while I'm gone," he said. He needed to be alone to think of a way to get Sora and Kairi to stay away from each other. His walk would only take a few minutes. They couldn't possibly do anything in that short time.

As he walked away Kairi frowned. Sora noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"It's Riku. He's just… well, he's changed," she said simply. Sora looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He just acts… I don't know, meaner. Haven't you noticed?"

"Well, he's been acting a little different," he noted. "I guess maybe he has changed," he said sadly. Kairi nodded sadly then took his hands in hers.

"Sora… don't ever change," she said, looking into his eyes. Sora turned his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"Just… please never change."

"Ok. I won't change, I promise!" he said, smiling. Kairi smiled too and began looking around the island so he wouldn't see her blush. She soon spotted hers and Sora's Secret Place. It's been awhile since she'd been there.

"Hey! Let's go to the Secret Place!" she said excitedly. Sora suddenly looked very nervous.

"Um, we can't!"

"Why not?" she asked impatiently.

"Um… well… Riku said to stay right here!" he said quickly.

"I don't think that's why you don't want to go… I think there's something in there that you don't want me to see!" she said wondering what was in there. "Come on! Let's go!" she yelled happily, running towards the entrance.

"Eh, NO! Kairi!" he yelled as he ran after her. It was no use since Kairi had always been faster that him. He was soon inside with Kairi in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks as she looked at the picture he wasn't ready for her to see.

When they were younger, Sora and Kairi came into the Secret Place and drew each others faces. Kairi slowly touched the new attachment that seemed like it was recently added. The picture now had Sora passing Kairi a paopu fruit.

A paopu fruit is a legendary fruit that if two people share it, their destinies become intertwined. Even in death.

To Sora's surprise, Kairi smiled. She looked back at him, still smiling.

"Sora, do you know what the paopu fruit stands for?" she asked. Sora gulped and slowly nodded yes. Her smile widened as she turned around to pick up a stone. Sora wondered what she was doing.

She started drawing on the stone wall and made sure Sora couldn't see what she was doing. Sora sighed.

"You're crossing it out, aren't you? I knew you would if you saw it. I'm sorry Kairi. Can we just forget about this and still be friends?" he asked, his voice filled with sadness. Kairi giggled as she stepped back to let him see what she did.

Sora's mouth went dry as he saw what she did. She made it so she was giving him a paopu fruit also. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Sora stepped back a little from the impact but soon returned her hug.

"So, Kairi… does this mean… you like me too?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Heh, no, I don't LIKE you… I LOVE you." She said with confidence. Sora began to laugh happily as he lifted her from the ground and spun her around. Kairi laughed as she held onto him tighter.

"I love you too, Kairi," he whispered into her ear as he lowered his head to her. She reached up to his face to pull him closer as their lips met. She moaned happily as she finally had the feeling of his lips on hers at last.

Sora pulled her closer to him if it was possible, one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck. When they finally pulled back they smiled at each other.

"Well be together forever, right?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Of course we will! I promise!" he said, hugging her again.

But unknown to them, Riku saw the whole thing before him. He came back from his walk after finally knowing what could tear them apart. When he didn't find them in the spot they use to be he began to search around. He saw an opening in a cliff and looked inside.

His soul broke when he saw them kissing. He could only watch as he saw them make their promise to be together. He glared at the couple, his hatred growing with each second.

"NO!" he yelled/whispered to himself so they couldn't hear him. "This wasn't supposed to happen! It was suppose to be me and Kairi! Not her and Sora! I love her…" he almost began to cry. He ran away angrily, heading home. His plan to get them away from each other if they told each other they loved each other.

It was going to be a long night for him to get a new plan.

Sora and Kairi let go of each other and headed out of the Secret Place.

"I wonder where Riku went. It can't take that long to take a walk…" he said, wondering where he could be.

"He probably already left. It is pretty late," she said as she pointed to the stars that were now out. "Sora, will you walk me back to the castle?" she asked. Sora smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I will. You'd just get lost if I let you go alone," he teased as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Shut up and take me home," she laughed as they headed off of the island.

Night disappeared and morning came. Kairi awoke in a very happy mood. She hummed to herself as she washed up and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her good mood got noticed by her parents, King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before, Kairi. Why are you so happy?" her mother asked. Kairi got a dreamy expression on her face.

"You know how I told you how I love Sora?" she asked. Her parents nodded. " sighs happily he told me he loved me too and I got my first kiss!" she exclaimed excitedly. King Mickey smiled and hugged her.

"That's great Kairi! I hope you two will be very happy… but what about Riku? What if he thinks this will destroy the three of yours friendship?" he asked. He remembered how he, Pete, and Minnie used to be the best of friends until he and Minnie fell in love. Pete got really angry, saying he loved Minnie and refused to be friends with either of them, saying he hated them.

"Riku's not like that. He'll be happy for us… I hope…" she said with a little doubt in her voice. Queen Minnie smiled.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," she said they ate breakfast. As soon they were finished Kairi said good-bye and ran out the front doors to see Sora and Riku waiting for her by the front gates.

"Hey you guys!" she said happily. Usually Riku would be smiling but today he was frowning. "Some thing wrong, Riku?"

"No, everything is just great," he muttered. She guessed he was just having an off-day.

"Sora, did you tell Riku about… well, you know," she asked, meaning that they were together. Sora shook his head no.

"I thought we'd tell him together." He said he and Kairi turned to face Riku.

"What do you guys need to tell me?" he asked, pretending to not know they were a couple.

"We're in love," they said at the same time, smiling. Inside, Riku was frowning, but on the outside he put on a smile.

"Well, congratulations. Aren't you two happy?" he asked, trying to hide the hate in his voice.

"Well, now that you know I can give Kairi a proper good-morning." He said as he bent his head down to give her a quick kiss. Kairi smiled as he did so.

"Well, good-morning to you too." She replied. Riku tried to control his fist so he wouldn't hit Sora. He needed to get on a new topic.

"Hey, did you two know that a war is supposed to be coming?" he asked, changing the subject. The two looked at him in surprise.

"What? Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, there are these new monsters hanging around. They're called the Heartless. They go around stealing people's hearts."

"That's horrible!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. And what's worst is we need more people on our army if we're going to win," Riku replied. Sora looked sad but then he smiled.

"I'll join the army!" he said, putting his fist in the air. Kairi looked shocked as she tried to figure out if she heard him right.

"You're not serious!" she yelled, concern written on her face. Sora looked at her.

"I'm very serious. I'll fight to protect our village. Most importantly, to protect your heart, Kairi," he said as he pulled him into a hug. Kairi began to cry. Knowing him all of these years she knew once he made up his mind he won't change it.

"But-but what if you-you die…" she stuttered as she held onto him tighter. Sora smiled.

"I won't die! I'm a really good sword fighter, remember? We said we'd be together forever, right? So I won't die, I'll come back to you, I promise!" he said, stroking her hair to calm her down. She stopped crying and looked up to him.

"Right. You promise. You never break you're promises." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Um, hello? I'm still here you know!" Riku yelled. The two let go of each other and blushed.

"Sorry, Riku. We kind of just got lost in the moment," Kairi said apologizing. Riku just nodded as he secretly glared at Sora.

"Riku, will you protect Kairi if any Heartless get in here?" asked Sora. Riku smiled.

"Duh I will. I'll protect her with my life," he said tying to hide his anger. Sora stole Kairi from him. He'd never forgive him for that.

"Thanks, Riku," Sora said as they all headed down to the islands to hang out together… although Riku kept acting strangely.

Night fell once again and Kairi headed home. When she got in the castle she wasn't as happy as she was in the morning.

"What's wrong, Kairi? You look so sad," her mother noted. Kairi looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sora said he's going to join the army and fight off the Heartless. I'm scared… that we might not come back alive!" she cried as she hugged her mother.

"Shh, it's ok, Kairi. It will be alright. I've seen Sora with a sword, he's really good. He'll be just fine." It took awhile for Kairi to stop crying. When she did she let go of her mother.

"Mom, you know that weapon that dad used in the last war?" she asked. Queen Minnie nodded. "Could I let Sora use it? For good luck?" Queen Minnie smiled.

"I'll ask him tonight. Now go get ready for bed, it's late." Kairi smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek as she went to her bedroom to sleep.

But before she dozed off, she looked around in her dresser for something. When she found it she smiled and put it by her bedside so she wouldn't forget about it in the morning. It was a charm she made when she was younger. People use to give it to sailors in hopes of a good journey. She was going to give it to Sora when he left.

Morning came and Kairi decided to skip breakfast because she wasn't hungry. She grabbed her charm and left her room. When she got to the front door her dad told her to wait.

"What is it, dad? I got to go meet Sora before he leaves. All the fighters are leaving today!"

"Minnie said you wanted the weapon I used in the last war?" he asked. Kairi thought for a moment not remembering it.

"Did I… oh yeah! I did! Do you have it? Can I let Sora use it?" she asked hurriedly. He smiled.

"Yes. I've got it right here." He said as he handed it to Kairi. It wasn't really a sword, more of a key. A Keyblade. It's supposed to have special abilities like power boost. She hugged her dad and thanked him.

She headed out the door with the Keyblade in hand. She headed down to Sora's house. It was still early in the morning so he was probably still asleep.

She reached Sora's house and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few moments Sora's mom answered.

"Oh! Kairi! I didn't know you were coming over so early," she said. His mom had tears going down her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kairi asked.

"My little boy is going off to war! Why wouldn't I cry?" she asked letting the tears fall freely. I was about to cry too but I held them in remembering Sora promised to return.

"Don't worry! Sora promised me he'd come back! He NEVER breaks his promises," she told her. She seemed to calm down but she was still crying.

"He's in his room. He's sleeping still so you'll have to wake him up." Kairi nodded.

Kairi headed down the hall and found her way into Sora's room. She slowly opened the door and made her way to his bed. Before waking him up she just gazed at him. He looked so peaceful with his hair spiked out everywhere.

She sighed as she shrugged him a little bit.

"Sora… Sora, wake up you lazy bum," she said lightly as she pushed him. Sora slowly opened his eyes to be face to face with Kairi.

"AH! Kairi, what are you doing here?" he yelled in surprise.

"I came to give you this," she said handing him the Keyblade. "For good luck," Sora grabbed it and swung it to see how it felt.

"Hey, isn't this the sword your dad used?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said you could use it…" she started to cry, knowing he'd be leaving today.

"Hey! Don't cry! I'm going to be fine!" he said showing his trademark smile. She nodded but a few more silent tears left her eyes. She dug in her pocket and pulled something out.

"Here, attach this to the Keyblade," she said as she handed it to him. "It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!" she demanded.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

She sighed as she looked out the window to see the sun coming up. He had to leave at sunset. She turned to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss before getting up.

"I love you…" she said as she headed towards the door.

"I love you, too," Sora replied getting ready to head out to fight the Heartless.

Kairi left without saying anything more. As hard as she tried to keep the tears in they wouldn't hold up. She walked down the streets of the village and spotted Riku.

"Hey, Riku," she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He hoped that if Sora went out to war he could win Kairi's heart.

"You know. Sora's leaving today…" she sighed.

"Kairi… what if this war lasts a long time? Would you still wait for him?" he asked, hoping her answer would be no. she smiled.

"I'd wait forever if I have to. I love him. I've got to go, Riku. I want to be alone right now, I've got a lot on my mind," she said as she walked away.

When she was out of ear shot he sighed loudly in exasperation. How the heck was he supposes to win her heart? If Sora just didn't exist… if he just didn't exist…

Riku smiled evilly as a thought struck him. He could make it so he doesn't exist… in a few weeks, he'd put his plan into action.

It's been two months since Sora left and everyday Kairi would pray that he'd come back. She's been trying to avoid Riku because he seemed to be… trying to get her to go out with him.

Riku was in his house. He sighed as he knew he'd have to start his plan soon. In truth, he and Sora used to be the best of friends. Nothing would ever tear them apart… that was before.

Riku can't live with the pain knowing Sora is with the girl he loves. He'd do ANYTHING to have Kairi… even do what he was about to do.

He walked over to the castle and the guards let him in. he made his way towards a door that was forbidden to open labeled… Kingdom Hearts.

Riku knelt in front of the door. He bowed his head down and prayed from the bottom of his heart.

"Please! Take away Sora's heart! I know this is wrong, but I just can't let him have her! If he dies, then surly Kairi will come to me and grow to love me! Please take away his heart!" he shouted as he opened the door, wanting his wish to come true.

As he fully opened the door what lied within it surprised him. There were thousands of Heartless in there! One came out and closed the door. He looked… human!

"My name is Ansem. And your wish… is going to come true," he said in a monotone voice and disappeared in a dark portal he made.

Another week passed and the war was over. Kairi stood outside of the village waiting to run up to Sora and give him a hug. We won and the Heartless were gone. As the group that survived came back… Kairi couldn't find Sora.

She searched among the troops for any sign of him… but he was no where to be found. As the last two troops reached the village, Kairi thought her heart broke.

The last two warriors were holding a 16 year old boy with spiky brown hair, and a Keyblade in hand.

"S… So… Sora…?" asked Kairi nervously. Tears stung at her eyes and they began to fall. Each one faster than the last.

"We're sorry, Princess Kairi," said a soldier named Goofy who was holding him.

"He… he died…" the other one, Donald finished. They laid Sora in front of her and she knelt down and touched his face. It was ice cold.

"No…" she said still crying. "NO! You were supposed to come back alive, Sora! So we could be together!" she yelled, hugging his lifeless body. "You said we'd be together forever!" she sobbed holding him tight.

"We know how you feel," Goofy said.

"Yeah, during the war we became best friends." Donald said, close to crying. He leaned down and took the Keyblade and the charm from Sora and handed them to Kairi. "Before he had his heart stolen, he made us promise to return these to you. He said he couldn't keep his promise to return alive, but he could keep his promise to return these. He really loved you."

"The weird thing about his death was that it wasn't a Heartless that took his heart. It was a guy! With long, silver hair… I think he said his name was Ansem. He just all of a sudden came over and before Sora could say hi he shoved his hand into Sora's chest and pulled out his heart. We would've gone after him but he disappeared in a portal he made," Goofy said, looking down at his fallen friend.

They left her so she could be alone with Sora. She stayed there for what seemed like forever. The tears wouldn't stop coming. She kept saying his name over and over. The sun was starting to go down and she knew she couldn't stay here forever.

She picked him and the Keyblade up and headed home. He was a little heavy so she had to work hard to get there. As she walked through the village Riku ran up to her.

"Hey, Kairi! What are you carrying on your…" he trailed off as he saw it was Sora. Limp and lifeless.

_Wow, my wish came true! Now I can win Kairi now that Sora is out of the way!_ He thought.

"Aw, that's too bad," he stated. "Do you still love him, or will you move on?" he questioned. Kairi gave him a cold look.

"I'll never stop loving him. He's the only one for me. I'll never love another." She continued to walk down the road leaving Riku by himself.

"EERRGG!" yelled Riku. "She's supposed to say 'yes I will stop loving him. In fact I think I love you!' MAN! Oh well, eventually, she'll get over it. I know she will" he said to himself.

Kairi made her way towards her castle. The guards didn't say a word as they let her pass. They knew Sora was her best friend and didn't want to say anything. Kairi walked through the castle not really knowing where to go. Her parents saw her walking with the one she loved and couldn't bring themselves to say anything. What COULD they say to her? 'Sorry he died but it will get better'?

As she walked she came across the door named Kingdom Hearts. It's said to be able to take and give hearts. She put Sora on the ground in front of the door along with the Keyblade. She knew the door couldn't supply hearts… but it could give.

"Kingdom Hearts… please give Sora my Heart! I can't live without him! He… he needs to live! GIVE HIM MY HEART!" she shouted. The door opened and a white light came out. It shot through her chest. She fell to the ground still barely alive. She saw the light enter Sora and his eyes shot open.

He sat up and held his chest where his new heart was.

"What am I doing here…? I died," he looked around and noticed Kairi on the floor. He was about to say hi, until he saw the whole in her chest. He got up and ran to her side.

"K-Kairi?" she looked at him and with the last of her strength said,

"Goodbye… Sora… I… love you…"

And she died.

Sora sat there, not seeming to understand what was going on. He laughed nervously and scared.

"H-hey… wake up, Kairi… THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he shouted. He knew it was no use though. She was dead. She gave her heart for him. "My life has no meaning if you're not in it. If my life continues by your heart then I'll give it back to you…" he was about to ask Kingdom Hearts to reverse it… but he knew if he did that she'd just give him her heart again. "I promised we'd be together forever," he said.

He looked around and found the Keyblade on the ground. He looked back at her and cried silently. He moved and picked up the Keyblade and pointed the tip at his heart.

"If I can't be with her in life, then I'll be with her in the afterlife," he whispered. With all of his might he thrust the weapon through his heart. He fell down to the ground, near death. He turned his head towards Kairi and closed his eyes for the final time.

"I love… you, too… Kairi…" he muttered as he finally, for the last time, died.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie went to find their daughter but were horrified by what they saw. Kairi and Sora were both on the ground… dead.

The entire village mourned at the lost of the two people. Sora might've been a poor village boy, but his spirit made everyone happy. And Kairi was a kind princess that could be a bit impatient, but that what people liked about her.

They were buried in the same coffin. Riku didn't show up at the funeral. He never thought that his selfish wish would take Kairi away from him. He left and never showed himself to anyone. He left the village with grief plaguing his heart. All he could think was,

It's my fault all of this happened.

**ME: Wow, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. I really didn't want to make Kairi and Sora die but the two characters, Elliot and Freedert, died in Ice and Dark so I made it happen in here. Should I make an epilog where they meet in the after life? Or I could make it so they're reincarnated into Roxas and Namine. Someone tell me what the epilog should be… if you guys even want one. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
